


Requiem for a Dream

by Cygnvs



Series: MCYT SCP Collection [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnvs/pseuds/Cygnvs
Summary: When bestfriends George"404"Nolfund and Nick"Sapnap"Ajarktos are assigned to mobile task force IOTA-1, dubbed theDream Chasers, they celebrate late into the night, years of hard work finally paying off, evidenced by such an important milestone in their careers... but with shinning new promotions come unseen threats. As their first mission involves capturing a pair of SCP-966, George questions if heading face to face with these so calledSleep Killersis really worth all the risk.—————DreamNotFound SCP AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT SCP Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Requiem for a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired when I watched a couple of SCP videos on YouTube, most notably SCP-966 the "Sleep Killer".
> 
> https://youtu.be/0Yl6uIJZm4c
> 
> I had originally planned for it to be a one shot but seeing how long it's started to become, it'll most likely be a two-shot fic.
> 
> I also took a few liberties with SCP-966 and tried to make the changes as least drastic as possible while also making sure they were crucial to the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Journal Entry_ _#1_ _(January 2, 20XX 5:11 PM)_ **

It's official, Sapnap and I have officially been promoted to task force IOTA-1! We're going to be part of the _Dream Chasers_! It's gonna be great, our pay's gonna triple, we're getting healthcare and dental, and we can actually pick our vacation days now! We've planned a celebration later tonight, I can't wait! I've just gotten off work and I'm already heading to the corner store to buy some party supplies. We've invited Bad, Skeppy, Karl, and some of the other guys from the Foundation to get shitfaced together. Our first mission is in a week and we have no work until then, _(we don't even have to show up to the Foundation!)_ , so I'm going to try to make the most of my time until then, and why not? We didn't get New Years _(or even Christmas Day)_ off for that matter! We should party as much as we can before we have to go back to work.

**_Journal Entry_ _#2_ _(January 3 20XX 12:19 PM)_ **

It's been a few days since our party. We drank several bottles, broke a couple pieces of furniture, and even played a few rounds of truth-or-dare, _(Bad asked if I was single again and tried setting me up with one of his friends, Wilbur I think?, but I quickly turned him down and chose dare instead, despite the fact that I already chose truth, and had to take body shots off one of the researchers we invited, he was tall and lean, with foxlike features, and bright orange hair, but he didn't seem my type)._ Anyways, after nursing a killer hangover, I decided to look up SCP-966, IOTA-1's specialty, and let's just say... if I had the option to choose whether or not I got the promotion, I would've seriously put in some thought into my decision.

**_Journal Entry_ _#3_ _(January 5 20XX 11:45 PM)_**

I couldn't get the SCP out of my head so Instead I decided to write about it in here. Better to have accurate info than a half-assed memory about them.

**Item #: SCP-966**

**Object Class: Euclid (Reclassification of SCP-966 to Keter-class currently pending.)**

**Description: SCP-966 are predatory creatures that resemble hairless, digitigrade humans, possessing an elongated face with a mouth lined with needle-like teeth. On each hand, they have five claws that can be up to 20 cm long. Although sharp, these are easily broken, making them unfit for combat. SCP-966's height ranges from 1.4 to 1.6 meters, and they can reach up to 30 kg in weight. Physically, SCP-966 are weak, possessing hollow bones and low muscular density. They do not seem to rest through sleep; instead, they will suddenly cease all movement at seemingly random intervals of time, resuming normal activity three to five minutes later.**

Their mere description was starting to make my stomach twist and turn. Sapnap and I had fought against several Safe and Euclid SCPs before _(and sure, their object class wasn't directly correlated to how dangerous the anomalies were but it's a good rule of thumb)_ but we had never gone up against something that was almost classified as Keter. As I scrolled further down the document I begun to wonder whether wanting to be a part of the Dream Chasers with Sapnap was a good move. I mean, sure, we knew they hunted SCPs, but I thought it was more field work. Not whatever this _thing_ is.

**SCP-966 feed on medium-to-large-sized animals, including humans. They hunt either alone or in pairs. Their hunting methods consist of emitting a single burst of a previously unknown type of wave (dubbed [REDACTED] waves, in honor of the late Doctor [REDACTED]), which permanently inhibits the ability of the affected creature to enter any of the NREM and REM sleep stages. The ability to micro-sleep is also lost. The effective range of the [REDACTED] waves is up to 20 meters; however, tests show that they can be blocked by post-transition metals, particularly lead.**

_I sure hope our headsets are lined with lead._

**After depriving their victims of sleep, SCP-966 will stalk their prey until the lack of rest incapacitates it. At this point, SCP-966 will proceed to consume it. SCP-966 have proved to be very agile and silent while stalking their victims. On occasion, they will deliberately make threatening noises around the prey in order to further stress it, and may even physically assault it if the victim proves to be particularly durable.**

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

**Other than the common symptoms caused by sleep deprivation, some victims of SCP-966 have shown signs of suffering from extremely vivid hallucinations, as well as sudden bouts of rage with no apparent external stimuli. It is currently thought that these are the effects of prolonged exposure to [REDACTED] waves. Why SCP-966 continually exposes these waves to only some of their victims is unknown. One hypothesis is that SCP-966 will only do this when starving, since it further degenerates the physical and mental state of their prey, incapacitating it at a faster rate.**

_Why? What the fuck is this?_

**Wild instances of SCP-966 are found all over the world. Since their discovery in 19XX , the Foundation has succeeded in greatly thinning their numbers, though they are still found in large quantities in many countries, particularly in [REDACTED] and [DATA EXPUNGED].**

_It's okay, it's fine really, so long as I keep my headset on and never take it off I'll be perfectly fine._ I could feel my arms trembling as I almost finished reading through the document. Towards the bottom of the page was a picture of SCP-966. Luckily for me, any anomalous effects couldn't be passed through physical media but it sure felt like it. _Jesus Christ, I already have a hard time falling asleep, I'm not sure if I'll even close my eyes with this in my thoughts._

As I got into bed, for the first time in years, I decided to use my old nightlight, _Moo Moo_ , a scratched up caricature of a cow laying in a grassy field, to sleep safely that night. It's soft glow spread across the room and kept things visible and in my sight. I wouldn't have to worry about the dirty pile of clothes in the corner turning into a monster whenever I looked away or mistake the shadows of tree branches that filtered into my room for the razor sharp claws of SCP-966.

_I needed to tell Sapnap about this..._

**_Journal Entry_ _#4_ _(January 6 20XX 9:22 PM)_ **

After I told Sapnap about the SCP-966, he apparently did some research of his own, finding the whole situation humorous and even saying, _"these things would've been useless against me back in my old college days!"_ He even sent me a deep-fried, laser-eyed of meme of SCP-966 with the caption _"Hippity hoppity, your sleep is now my property"_ and I'm not gonna lie, I almost cracked a smile but instead I smacked him when I saw him later that morning. He simply brushed it off and laughed again.

We ate lunch with Bad in the afternoon and talked more about SCP-966. In between bites of his salad he mentioned how it wasn't even that bad and the Keter reclassification was just some of the higher ups overreacting. He also brought up another creature, SCP-4975, and how that thing was really the stuff of nightmares. It must've been pretty bad if he himself whispered, _probably thinking neither of us were able to hear him_ , "if I managed to be afflicted by it I'd simply end it all."

A tense moment of silence followed soon after.

Whenever I tried to steer the conversation back to SCP-966, Sapnap would just butt in every time I brought up my concerns about the SCP, only really contributing to the conversation when I gave up and he mentioned that Bad and Skeppy were now a thing and it somehow turned out to be true since Bad spat out his drink and became redder than SCP-009. He quickly excused himself from the table, leaving the two of us behind, as he rushed towards the labs muttering something about acquiring Class-B amnestic.

In his hurry, he left behind his wallet and, me and Sapnap being the kind and generous friends we are, decided he'd pay for lunch that day.

After we said our goodbyes, and dropped Bad's wallet by his office, I decided to do some research on the targets for our upcoming mission and see how they measured up. Now that I was a part of the Dream Chasers, I had access to all of their files, information, and oddly enough, their rituals.

Restarting every year, they named every first instance of SCP-966 they encountered _"Dream"_ and any others after that were called names coined with a _"Dr-"_ prefix.

As I scanned over the mission plan, _oddly enough we were looking to capture the two SCPs instead of neutralizing them_ , an insignificant detail caught my eye. There were two photographs of the SCPs contained within the document, one labeled "Dream", _obviously_ , and the other labeled "Drista". There was a note written between both images noting that both SCPs might be related, _siblings perhaps_ , since they bared the same dark, almost black, green hardened skin and a white, almost transparent, face with the same dark sockets and eerily thin needle filled smiles.

There was another note underneath the one labeled Dream, "BE CAREFUL WHEN APPROACHING, SCP IS UNCHARACTERISTICALLY FAST AND CUNNING. DO NOT ENGAGE WITHOUT BACK UP!"

_So they've encountered him before, huh?_

I moved onto the next page but I only encountered logistical stuff like: equip lead-lined headsets, _thank God,_ drop down and head towards Area DR-34M where Dr. [REDACTED] will brief Dream Chasers about the SCPs most recent whereabouts and _yadda yadda yadda_ , this stuff was starting to bore me out of my mind so I just put the document away and made copies of the pictures of the two SCPs me and Sapnap would have to capture within the next couple of days.

Looking down at the photo of Dream, I couldn't help but feel something stir deep inside of me. Like I was witnessing something I wasn't supposed to, something I should've never known about.

_Well, this ought to be fun._

_**Journal Entry #5 (January 9 20XX 1:58 AM)** _

It's the morning of the mission, when Sapnap and I are sent halfway across the world to capture Dream and Drista, and I can't even fall sleep. We head out in about three hours, having to fly an additional ten before we finally make it to where we're supposed to hunt down the SCPs, but my mind's been filled with images of Dream that I can't seem to get any some sleep. By this point I've quit trying and decided to make myself a pot of coffee and read some more about them, hopefully I can catch some ZZZs on the flight over and get some rest.

_**Journal Entry #6 (January 9 20XX 3:35 PM)** _

We've just landed and I thankfully got some rest aboard the plane. Sapnap tells me that there was an intense lightning storm about an hour before we landed but I must've slept through it, _guess that's what sleep deprivation does to you, huh?_

Anyways, we're about to meet Dr. [REDACTED], _I can't write down his name but to be fair writing [REDACTED] is kinda fun,_ and we're going to head out later today to find the SCPs. I've already been assigned my headset and infrared goggles, _I almost forgot that I can't see them under normal circumstances,_ and I'm starting to get nervous about tonight's hunt.

_**Journal Entry #7 (January 10 20XX 12:48 AM)** _

No luck tonight, _I'm not sure if I should be thankful for that,_ we'll start again tomorrow. 

_**Journal Entry #8 (January 10 20XX 8:52 AM)** _

We're about to head out for our second day. I've heard from one of the other task force members, _Techno_ , that this Dream is nothing he's ever seen like before. _Which to be fair I shouldn't be surprised since I read it in the notes, but it's different to hear from someone who's actually witnessed it._

He's the most senior member on the team. When he first joined the Dream Chasers he says it was full of a whole different set of people... they're all dead now.

The reason he believes that he's managed to survive this long is because he thinks Dream is toying with him, only keeping him alive purely out of some sort of sadistic satisfaction. He swears he can see Dream chuckle, _if that creature can even manage to do such a thing_ , every time he encounters him. He's never seen Drista before, remarking that the second SCP must be some sort of apprentice, learning from Dream so she can defend herself when the time comes that Dream gets captured or even neutralized.

_**Journal Entry #9 (January 11 20XX 12:34 AM)** _

We came up empty again, Techno is starting to get frustrated, he's never had Dream wait this long before ambushing them. He doesn't know what to expect.

Sapnap says Dream's testing us. I wanted to slap him but he looked serious. His eyes were wide and his breathing was erratic. I didn't want to press further.

_**Journal Entry #10 (January 11 20XX 8:50 AM)** _

Dr. [REDACTED] gave us more info about Dream and Drista today. He think's they're near the facility. He pulled a razor sharp claw out of his lab coat and showed it to us. It was black as night and shaper than obsidian. He let us have it, stating that they already have enough of those specimens in the lab and any more of them would be a waste of resources to store. He set the claw down and cautioned us to be careful out there. 

When he left the dining hall, Techno was the first to grab hold of it. He grasped tightly before it broke apart. When he unclenched his fist, his entire palm was dripping with blood. Sapnap stood beside him when he let go of the claw. He picked up one of the fragments when Techno left to wash his hand and placed it in the center of _his_ own palm. He pressed down with barely any force using his index finger. Blood immediately began to manifest along the sharp side of the claw and he quickly threw it back onto the table. He shortly followed Techno to the washroom.

Another member of the Dream Chasers, _Tenet_ , used his sleeves and wiped the blood and claw fragments from the table. He muttered "bitch" and went to check on Techno.

Me and two other members remained. One of us looked down, _Tenet's friend, Tubs I think?_ , at what remained and began to breathe erratically. That was when the other member, _Philza,_ placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and helped to usher him out of the room.

_I think tonight's the night._

_**Journal Entry #11 (January 12 20XX 1:01 AM)** _

We found it...

W̸e̷ ̸f̸o̶u̵n̶d̸ ̸i̸t̵.̷.̶.̵

W̵͔̒̔̆͗ę̴̯̫̩̈́͑͌̚ ̷̡̟͙̒́̄f̴̖͌̓̚o̵̱̯͖̿ͅu̴̻̾̈́͛n̸͎̘͚̖̑̊d̴̟͌̈́̃̍͘ ̸̨̾̈́ǐ̴̧̢̲̮̈́̅͌t̴̨͙̲̜͔͆̌.̷̝̩̜̳̅.̴̦̑͐.̷̛̩̈́̿̀͒

Ẅ̶̨̠̩̹̟̟̜͉̬̼̣͍̻́̏͗́͑̽͜e̴̛̼͐̈̉̂̍͐ ̶̨͚̥̱͈̤̻̘̲̰̯̪̇ͅf̷̻̟̭̼͉͐͗̉̀͂̾̈͝ȏ̶̧̨̡̼̩͍̫̯̟̭̳̙̟͎̈́̔͗͑ư̸̠̻͈̈̌̓͂͆̏̑̏ͅn̸̢̡̨̛̲̮̊̾̎̄̊͊̈́͆̒͋͂̏͜͝d̴̨̢͇̮͔͍̺̞̞̝͇̼̹̏ ̶͚̥͓͕̦̒͜i̷̧̞̞͓͚̻̍̑̀̈̂̆̈̒͘͜͠͝t̶̡̨̬̰̤̯̩̣͚̯̜̙͍͌̄̆̊̆͘͝͝.̷̼̣̗͕̲̦̼̝̈́ͅͅ.̴̨̢͍̮̱̫͖̗̟̻̩̇͋͊͆̽͋̋̾́͝͝͠.̶͎͔͎̈́̊͠

_**Journal Entry #12 (January 12 20XX 2:39 AM)** _

I haven't been able to sleep since the encounter. We suffered no casualties but a couple task force members suffered severe injuries. 

_We almost lost Techno._

Tenet was slashed across his face. He almost lost his left eye. He shouted every obscenity in the book as Dream approached him from behind and left him with blood gushing from five shallow slits.

Sapnap, Tubs, and Philza were luckily unharmed. They were the ones that actually brought Dream in.

There were no signs of Drista during the encounter. Dr. [REDACTED] thinks she fled when Tenet began shouting at Dream. We were lucky enough to find Dream as it was, based off of the previous two days of his evasiveness.

_**Journal Entry #13 (January 12 20XX 3:21 AM)** _

I was actually the first one to spot him.

He was just standing there. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't breathe. 

But he had that dark eerie smile on his white, translucent face.

I didn't know what to do. Despite my years of extensive training, I just froze in place.

He approached me, his smile becoming narrower and almost reaching what I assumed to be his ears. It was so thin, and a stark contrast to the whiteness of his face, that it seemed like it was splitting his head apart.

As he came closer, within less of a meter of my face, I couldn't help but notice Dream's height. He was at least 2 meters tall, much taller than the average SCP-966, and he somehow knew it as he stood there, smiling down at me in what I thought to be a mocking manner.

Staring into it's empty sockets, I could feel its presence surround me. Even if I wanted to escape I couldn't. I felt inclined, no, _obliged,_ to stay with him. I didn't call out for assistance or even radio in when Techno asked for everyone's positions.

He slowly raised his arm, bringing it up to my shoulders' height before he briefly paused, as if wondering whether to toy with me like Techno or simply kill me on the spot.

A moment passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Until he finally made up his mind and used the broad side of his palm to smack me into the nearest tree. I crashed against the rotting wood, knocking my headset off in the process, and fell down to the roots. My vision began to blur, I could feel blood trickle down my neck, and all I remember was Dream marching away and a voice coming from my radio com as I blacked out.

It could've been an hour or even a few seconds until I came too, awaken by the shouts of a man followed by several obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

I looked to my side and spotted my headset, lying beside me with one of the infrared visors cracked and non-operational. I quickly put it on and proceeded to follow wherever all the noise came from.

I was greeted by four other members of the Dream Chasers. _Where was Techno?_ I thought at the time.

Tenet was bandaging his face with help from Tubs, and Philza was radioing in on his com, asking for backup from the local Foundation site, and Sapnap was standing next to a rotting tree-

_No._

It was him.

He stood motionless, much like before, but this time it seemed off. Like he was in a state of suspended animation and had no choice but to oblige whatever calling, instinct, or order commanded him to do so.

His arms and legs were confined in thick metal handcuffs. Based off of our briefings I thought it was overkill but, remembering what happened mere moments ago, I knew their deceptively brittle exterior concealed a much powerful force underneath.

As I studied its restraints, it suddenly broke from its trance and craned its head downwards to smile at me.

I can still remember the terrified shouts coming from Sapnap and Philza, telling me, _no_ , ordering me to get away from... _that thing._

It was then that I finally witnessed Techno, lying behind the SCP with a torn uniform and a thick layer of bandages covering his torso. There were nine splotches of blood, each one dark and still oozing a dark viscous liquid.

I raised my own weapon, shaking as I aimed it towards Dream's chest, or what could be construed as such, and held my breath. I knew it couldn't do anything to me, now that it was restrained and immobilized, but that didn't stop it from smiling at me. Its needle-like teeth, stretching from ear to ear, as its grin only grew bigger and bigger.

_What had we done?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed part 1. This was the first fic that I've written in first person POV and in a journal/diary format, so hopefully I did it some justice.
> 
> Also, even though I never used their "last names" in the entire fic and only used them for the fic summary, I've gotta explain how I came up with them. _Nolfund_ is just a simple corruption of "NotFound" while _Ajarktos_ is a bit more nuanced. Ajarktos can be split into Aja arktos, and _arktos,_ meaning "bear" in Greek, coupled with Aja, which sounds like "Asia" can be combined to mean "Asia bear", otherwise known as a panda.


End file.
